Various device and methods are known for illuminating keyholes such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,692; 2,304,690; 2,842,657; 2,927,197; 3,590,234; and 4,787,677. These known means for illuminating keyholes are generally complicated, expensive and often inconvenient to use.